


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bully Zayn, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mute Louis, Muteness, Nerd Louis, Popular Harry, Punk Zayn, Quiet, Sweet Harry, Top Harry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was quiet. It’d always been that way. He knew sign language, but it never really came in handy. He didn’t speak unless it was necessary, in some cases it meant not speaking for days. People at school didn’t understand if he was mute or not, but they never paid him much attention anyway. He was quiet and shy and always kept to himself, half because he got really nervous around new people and half because of not wanting to get attached to the people around him since his mum’s job tended to move around a lot. He wore big jumpers and glasses and jeans and he was small so no one really noticed him unless he spoke, which wasn’t often at all. When he got comfortable enough, he could be a bit more talkative, but being quiet seemed easier to him. Harry was fascinated by the boy and was determined gain is trust and have him talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this book is going to be mostly fluff and a small amount of mild sexual content and angst. It doesn't have an ending yet and I don't know whether to have a happy or sad ending. This chapter is short and boring I know, but it gets good and cute in the next chapter I swear.

Its lunch time now, Louis' sitting outside like he usually does on a bench reading when Harry plops down next to him. “Why are you so quiet?” He asks, making the other boy jump slightly, scaring him. He stares down at his lap and shrugs. Harry isn't taken aback by the lack of response from the boy. It just makes him more curious. "You know it's not polite to ignore people when they’re talking to you." He simply says, hoping to get something out of the boy in front of him. It isn’t like he has other things to do since his friends are just debating about something that involves girls and football and he isn't really into that.

"I-I...” Louis tries to choke out. He just doesn’t want to talk, simple as that. He blushes furiously. Louis doesn't like his voice and no one else seems to like hearing it so he has no reason to ever talk. Louis looks into Harry's eyes and looks down at the ground.

Harry nearly smirks as the boy becomes a stuttering and blushing mess. It seems he's really shy and that intrigues Harry. "By the way my name's Harry. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name in class...” He trails off hoping that the boy would at least say his name.

"L-Louis" he chokes out. He smiles at Harry weakly.

A big grin takes place on Harry's face as he hears the boy's voice again. "You know you should talk more, your voice is nice." He says and Louis' face becomes redder at every word. He is pleased he can make the boy blush without effort.

Louis smiles at Harry, his face as red as an apple. He wants to say thanks but he doesn't want to speak. He frowns at Harry, he wishes he could read his mind. As the bell rings, Harry goes back inside waving a hand at Louis. He has to get ready for his last classes but he's determined to spend another lunch time with Louis.

Louis walks to his next class, thoughts of Harry never leaving his mind.

 

 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I decided to put up this chapter right off the bat because without it no one will continue reading haha. Enjoy and thanks for reading xx -Katherine

Harry sees the boy alone and approaches him again. "Hi Louis" He says, biting his sandwich. His friends had given him strange looks when he told them he would eat lunch with the quiet guy but he just ignored them. Louis smiles and waves at Harry scooting over so there is room for him to sit and eat.

Harry smiles as Louis seems happy to see him. He decides that he wants to make the smaller boy feel comfortable with him so that he will maybe talk a bit. Harry starts to tell Louis about his day, how he didn't understand anything in math and how he told his English teacher a terrible knock knock joke and she just laughed because she loves him. He also tells him how he and his friend Zayn had talked too much during French and the poor boy got detention while he just got away with it. He smiles fondly as Louis laughs beside him.

Louis blushes and smiles at Harry. "Sounds l-like a fun d-day." Louis says looking down as he speaks quietly.

It's the most Harry’s heard Louis speak thus far but he's positive that the boy will slowly open up to him. He keeps smiling and eats the rest of his lunch then the bell rings again. Louis frowns when the bell rings. He doesn't want Harry to leave him.

Harry takes a pen out of his pocket and quickly writes his number on a napkin. He does it without even thinking if it's the right thing to do and gives it to Louis with a small smile. "If you need anything...” That’s all he says before running towards his next period. Louis looks down at the napkin and smiles.

When he gets home he waves to his mum. He takes out his phone then realizes it will be hard to communicate over the phone. He dials the number into his iPhone and waits.

Harry picks up as soon as he feels his iPhone vibrating against his thigh. He doesn't need to see the number because he already knows who it could be. "Hello?"

"U-Uh" Louis chokes out quietly. He doesn't know what to say. He's never really talked on the phone.

"Louis? Hey, how are you doing?" He says sweetly, trying to make Louis feel comfortable. Must be hard for the guy talking on the phone. Harry wonders why he called; not that he's complaining.

Louis blushes. He loves Harry's voice and could listen to him talk forever. "G-Good" Louis stutters.

"It's good to hear that. Hey do you like music?" He asks, an idea popping in his mind.

"Y-Yes." Louis squeaks. This is the most he's talked in a while.

Harry smiles and finds the audacity to suggest, "What do you think about spending the afternoon listening to music with me? You won't have necessarily to talk if you don't want to...” He's a bit afraid Louis won't even accept since he's kind of rushing things.

"Okay." Louis croaks, blushing deeply.

Harry sighs deeply happy that Louis has accepted. "Okay there are three options: your place, mine or the park. It's up to you" he says excitedly.

"Y-you..." Louis starts. "Yours." He takes a deep breath.

Harry gasps and nods eagerly even though Louis can’t see him. "Perfect, I'll send you my address by text. See you later, Lou." The nickname falls from his lips before he can stop it.

Louis hangs up smiling. He explains to his mum that he’s going to drive to Harry's and says goodbye to her.

He arrives at Harry's and shyly knocks on the door.

Harry is still tidying up his room as he hears a knock on the door. He sprints down the stairs. He opens the door and sees Louis standing right in front of him. He's so beautiful with his huge sweater and glasses. "Hi." He says. He can’t find other words to say. Louis waves and smiles, stepping inside.

Harry steps aside and lets Louis in, then he guides him upstairs to his bedroom. "Make yourself at home," he says as he grabs his computer and sits on the bed. "Do you want some tea and maybe something to eat?" He asks politely.

"T-Tea" Louis stutters.

Harry smiles reassuringly. "Well you can choose what to listen to while I go downstairs to make it. You can find all the songs you could think of on there." He winks and hands the computer to Louis.

Louis blushes when Harry winks at him. He scrolls through the computer not knowing what to listen to. He settles on Ed Sheeran.

Harry is soon back with two cups of tea. He grins widely as he hears the first notes of _Give Me Love_. "I knew you were a fan of Ed Sheeran. I just knew it." He says.

Louis nods happily. He loves Ed Sheeran and he's happy him and Harry have that in common. He scoots the computer over to Harry trying to tell him to pick the next song.

Harry sits beside Louis and grabs the computer to pick the next song. He remains on Ed Sheeran and chooses _Kiss Me_. He slowly begins to sing his favorite song.

"Y-You have a p-pretty v-v-voice." Louis takes a deep, nervous breath.

Harry stops and smiles. "Thank you." He doesn't sing anymore and lets the voice of the English singer fill the room. "You can lie down if you want," he tells Louis.

Louis smiles at him and lays down, watching Harry to see if he'll lay down. Harry sees Louis blushing and smiles a little, laying down next to him. The playlist he chooses is full of slow indie songs that talk about love and innocence. He thinks this is his best moment in months. Louis subconsciously cuddles into Harry's side filching away when he realizes what he did. 

As Louis flinches away Harry slowly approaches him and half-hugs him with a hand. Louis takes a calming breath and cuddles into Harry again. He likes this. He likes Harry. He wants to tell him but he doesn't know how to say it.

"I'm happy you decided to come over," he whispers, half hoping Louis doesn't hear him. He likes having the boy cuddled against him.

Louis nods and smiles nuzzling his face into Harry's chest like a kitten. Harry smiles widely and closes his eyes humming along some old Kook's song.

"I-I-I" Louis tries to say. He smiles at Harry but he's very nervous.

"Hey love, it’s okay." He says hoping that Louis will calm down and say what he wants to say. He kisses his head.

Louis tries again. "I-I l-like y-y-you." He chokes out very quietly.

Harry blushes for the first time at Louis' words. "I like you too Louis." He says back.

Louis smiles blushing deeply and hiding his face in Harry's chest. Harry hugs him and smiles. He starts to sing again "And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of the hand...” Louis really likes being near Harry, it makes him happy. He wants to tell him that to. He knows Harry is way too good to be his though. He frowns. He can’t get attached to Harry. Harry will just leave him eventually. Everyone always leaves. Louis starts whimpering pathetically into Harry’s chest sadly.

"Hey love, what's the matter?" He is slightly worrying with Louis whimpering into his chest.

"Y-You," Louis takes a shaky breath. "Y-You're going t-to l-l-l-leave." He says stuttering more than usual since he is crying.

Harry felt like crying at the mess the boy was making of himself. He has clearly suffered and that makes him sad. "No, babe, I'm not. Shh...” He shushes Louis and drags the boy on top of him to hug him and calm him down. He doesn’t want him to cry, he doesn’t deserve it.

"E-E-Everyone a-always l-l-l-leaves." Louis' breaths become short and useless and he feels himself having a panic attack. He starts hyperventilating and repeating how Harry will leave.

Harry understands what's happening to Louis and tries to remember what he should do. "Louis, Louis look at me" he says in a serious way, making Louis look him in the eyes. "Breathe. Slow breaths. Everything's going to be alright. I'm right here with you and I'm not going to leave. I promise. Just breathe." He says looking in those tearful eyes.

Louis tries to take deep breaths but he's struggling. He knows Harry will eventually leave. He's lying saying he won't. Louis becomes very tired.and falls asleep on Harry. Harry lets a tear slip from his eye as he watches the beautiful boy fall asleep on top of him. He knows Louis is still afraid he will leave but he won’t. Louis seems like a great person and there's no way he's going to let him go. He falls asleep thinking about how wonderful it would be to fall asleep with Louis every night.

Louis wakes up startled by the foreign place. He relaxes when he sees Harry sleeping next to him. He blushes deeply when he realizes he must've fallen asleep on Harry.

When Harry wakes up the first thing he sees is an ocean held by two big eyes. He thinks he's still sleeping but then he remembers Louis and what happened earlier. "Are you okay, babe?"

Louis noticeably flinches remembering the panic attack he had earlier. He nods saying he's okay. "C-C-Could I-I" he starts and takes some deep breaths.

Harry just strokes the smaller boy's cheek trying to reassure him. "Could you what?" He asks sweetly.

Louis tries again and counts to ten in his head then takes a deep breath. "Spend the n-n-night?" He finishes.

Harry smiles again. "Sure you can, love. Don’t worry about it." He hugs him and moves a hand through the boy's soft hair. "Do you want something to eat?" He asks realizing they fell asleep without even having dinner.

Louis nods his head and smiles. "I-I got to....tell my mum I'm s-s -sleeping over." He picks up his phone and walks a few steps away from Harry. "Hi mum. I'm going to sleep at H-Harry's. O-Okay love you too mum." Louis blushes deeply knowing that’s the most Harry has heard him speak without stuttering.

Harry is pleased to hear Louis at least talking to his own mother. As the boy finishes with the phone, he drags him downstairs to the kitchen, where he starts cooking. "Are quesadillas fine with you?" He asks, since quesadillas are the fastest thing he can cook.

Louis nods shyly. He starts to walk around and look at stuff in Harry's house. "D-D-Do you live a-a-a-alone?" It is an appropriate question since Harry is eighteen.

Harry starts to cut the chicken while Louis wanders around. "Actually yes. My parents travel a lot so they’re never home. This house was my grandma's she left it to me after she died." He answers thinking about all the fights he used to have with his parents the few times they would be home.

Louis frowns. No one should have to live alone. He wants to say it out loud but it’s so hard to talk to Harry since he makes him so nervous. Louis finds a solution. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes, "No one should have to live alone." Then passes it to Harry.

Harry frowns as Louis gives him a piece of paper. "No one should have to live alone." He reads it out loud. He looks at Louis who seems sad and smiles at him. "It's not that bad you know. I have the house all to myself and I can literally do whatever I want. It's fun." He says, even though there are times he wishes he had someone to keep him company.

Louis is determined to tell him what he wants to say. "I-I will come o-o-over a lot and k-k-keep you c-company." Louis blushes furiously.

Harry looks at Louis endeared. It seems like the boy has loosened up a bit with him and he's very happy about that. "Thank you, Lou." He says and gives the boy a kiss on the cheek. He smirks as Louis becomes redder, if that's possible, and then goes back cooking.

"A-Are w-we f-f-friends?" Louis asks his face looking more like a tomato than a face.

"Sure we are." He gives the obvious answer. Then he thinks about it. "Well if you want us to...” he trails off and places two plates on the table. He sits down as Louis does and waits for an answer.

"U-Us to w-w-what?" Louis asks, clueless. He has never really had a friend. He never gets close enough to anyone.

"To be friends. Only if you want to be friends." Harry explains. He is really happy he has someone to have dinner with him for once. Sure, his two best friends come over quite a lot, but this situation is better.

"I-I've never had a f-friend." Louis says shyly. He doesn't know how to be a friend. He knows he likes Harry a lot though.

"Oh." Harry gasps. He finds it hard to believe Louis has never had friends. He's sure a quiet one but c'mon he's wonderful. "Well I am your friend and it's an honor, really." He says meaning it.

Louis knows he wants to be more than Harry's friend. He doesn't know how to communicate that. He's so nervous. "I-I-I w-w-w-want..." He trails off feeling his heart beat speed up.

Harry frowns. What if he has misunderstood everything and Louis doesn't want to be his friend? "What do you want, Louis? You can tell me." He hopes Louis says something positive.

"M-m-more..." He takes some deep breaths. "Than f-f-friends." Louis looks down at the floor immediately trying to focus on the tiles rather than freaking out.

Harry is taken back by Louis' answer. He wants to be more than friends. "I think we can work something out." He replies taking a forkful of food.

Louis smiles excitedly still blushing immensely. He knows he likes Harry. He wants to kiss and hug and cuddle Harry. He's lonely. He wants love but not from just anyone, he wants love from Harry. He wants to feel loved. "L-L-Lonely" Louis says.and frowns hoping Harry understands. He takes bites of the food and smiles because it's very good.

Harry understands what Louis is trying to say and he really wants to tell him that he feels the same way but he just frowns. "You'll never be alone again. I promise." He says and they continue eating. After a few minutes, Harry asks "Lou, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Louis says nervously. Suddenly he gets a burst of confidence. Which happens from time to time since he is so reserved all the time. He gets up and sits right on Harry's lap. Harry is shocked by Louis' action but he's pleased at the same time. He caresses the boy's cheek and then his shoulders and his back. He doesn't know what to do. Louis wraps his arms around Harry like a little kid and rests his head on his shoulder. He wants Harry to kiss him. He's never been kissed before and he wants it. He subconsciously bites his lip. He doesn't know what to say so Harry will kiss him. He doesn't think you're supposed to say anything but he's not sure. Harry takes a gentle hold of Louis' hair and makes him look him in the eyes. He can't help but look down at the boy’s thin lips. They're so red and kissable. He leans forward and places his hand on Louis' cheek. When he's finally one centimeter away from his mouth, he closes his eyes and closes the gap between them, giving Louis a chaste kiss. Louis at sits still in shock at first. Then moves his lips with Harry's. He pulls away and looks at him and smiles trying to say he liked the kiss.

Harry smiles at Louis and immediately understands what the boy's going to say. He sweetly shushes him and pecks his lips once again. He's so happy he got to kiss the beautiful boy. Louis smiles out of pure happiness, he can't remember the last time he felt this happy. He squeezes Harry affectionately

It's overwhelming for Harry to be held by the boy who only days ago didn't even talk to him. He feels special since an amazing boy like Louis has opened up to him and only him. "Thank you, Lou." He says lowly.

Louis doesn't understand why Harry is thanking him. "F-For w-w-what H-H-Harry?" Louis blushes. That’s the first time he's ever said Harry's name out load and he stuttered so much over it.

Harry likes how his name sounds when Louis says it. "For opening up. I'm happy you're opening up to me." He hugs him tightly. They stay like that for a bit then Harry stands up to wash the dishes. When he finishes he asks Louis what he wants to do. "Film on the sofa or TV series on my computer?"

"F-Film...” Louis really just wants an excuse to cuddle with Harry on the sofa.

"Okay, love. Just go and pick one, they're under the TV. I'll be there in a few minutes." He wants to make some more tea for the two of them.

Louis smiles and walks over to the rack of DVDs, he finds _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ and decides they must watch that. He lays on the couch and patiently waits for Harry.

Harry is there a few minutes later as promised with two mugs of tea. He hands one to Louis and sits on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the armrest. "Want to cuddle?" He asks as they both finish their tea and place their mugs on the floor.

Louis is determined not to stutter. It’s just one word. "Yes!" He says excitedly.

Harry smiles at the excitement in Louis' eyes and he realizes it’s the first time the boy didn't stutter. He lies down and drags Louis with him, the blanket on top of them. Louis snuggles close to him happily. Joy is practically pouring out of him. Half way through the movie he feels his eyes getting heavy and his last thought is "I can't lose Harry."

Harry kisses Louis' head as soon as the boy falls asleep. He looks so innocent and so peaceful. He waits till the end of the movie, then turns the TV off. Trying not to wake the boy up, he stands holding Louis' petite frame between his arms. He carries the boy upstairs and lays him on the bed before changing into pajamas pants. He gets rid of his t-shirt since it's too hot for him to wear one and lies next to Louis placing the covers on top of them both. He quickly falls asleep.

 

 


	3. trouble in paradise

Louis stretches when he wakes up then opens his eyes. He feels slight panic again but then relaxes when he sees Harry across the room getting dressed. Harry plans on getting dressed and preparing breakfast before waking Louis. His plans changes as he turns himself and sees Louis' eyes open. "Good morning, beautiful," he smiles. Louis is beautiful with his eyes still half closed and his hair ruffled.

"Morning," Louis smiles when he doesn't stutter once again. Harry called him beautiful. He blushes.

Louis' red cheeks endear him so much. "Do you like pancakes? I could make them for breakfast," he suggests. He loves cooking but he hardly does it other than for himself so he's happy he can cook for Louis.

"Yes," Louis smiles and giggles because he didn't stutter again. Something about Harry makes him want to talk. He wants to talk without stuttering.

Harry smiles as Louis doesn't stutter and approaches him to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, I'm going downstairs. You can take a shower if you want. On the sink there's a new toothbrush too. Feel free to steal my clothes, you can wear whatever you want," he smiles and then goes down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Louis hums and takes a quick shower blushing as he realizes this is where Harry is naked. He dries off and puts on his black skinny jeans from yesterday and finds a green jumper of Harry's that he likes. It is a little big on him but who cares jumpers are supposed to be big. He skips to the kitchen and watches Harry cook. He must not have heard Louis come in.

Harry is humming a happy song because, well, he's just happy. Louis makes him feel happy. He grins as he turns around and sees the blue eyed boy with one of his jumpers. It's huge on him and makes him look really small, even smaller than he already is. He places two plates full of pancakes on the table and walks towards Lou to hug him. He smiles as he smells his shampoo in his hair.

Louis licks his lips when he sees the pancakes. He digs into them immediately. In between bites he looks at Harry and says "School." And groans. He's pretty sure Harry understands.

Harry laughs softly. He doesn't want to go to school either but they have to. They finish their pancakes and get up as it's time to go. "Want to ride with me?" he asks even though he knows Louis' car is outside too.

"Yes," Louis says and goes to grab his book bag from his car. When he comes back inside he just really wants Harry to carry him to the car. So he holds his arms up like a child wanting to be held.

Harry is taken aback by Louis' action again but he's also pleased. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy picking him up and carrying him to his car. He puts him down gently on the passenger seat and quickly kisses his forehead before going to his own seat.

Louis giggles from being picked up and buckles himself in. He doesn't want to go to school. But he is in a super good mood and he doesn't think anything could bring him down. Harry turns the radio on and drives quietly towards the school, a smile plastered on his face. He tells Louis about the lessons he's going to have and is pleased as Louis tries to make small talk. Louis kisses Harry's cheek while he drives and blushes when Harry smiles at him.

They soon arrive at the school and exit Harry's car. They walk side by side and Harry opens the door for Louis like the gentleman he is. They walk towards their lockers but Harry remembers he has to talk with his French teacher before the start of the lessons. "Love, I got to talk to Mrs. Dupois. Be back in a bit, alright?" he says and as Louis nods he pecks him on the lips and leaves.

Louis walks through the hall nervously waiting for Harry to come back.

Zayn sees Louis walking alone in the hall and approaches him. "Hey freak," he says, smirking.

Louis frowns at him confused. Why did he call him a freak? What'd Louis do? Maybe he wasn't talking to him. He looks at Zayn and points to himself as if to ask "me?"

"Oh, so you're not mute, what a surprise," he tells him, faking joy. He suddenly throws the small boy against the lockers. "I wonder why you bother showing up if you're not going to say a word anyway," he says with anger.

Louis starts crying because he doesn't know what else to do. He wants to defend himself but he's scared. "I-I-I...um...I-I" he tries but it’s no use. He sounds like a stuttering idiot.

Zayn laughs as Louis begins to stutter, "You're useless, that's what you are." He pushes the boy further against the cold metal and is ready to punch him in the face. Louis whimpers pathetically and shakes so much out of fear. His crying turns into loud sobs.

Harry sees Louis against the lockers and Zayn right on him and he runs towards them. Louis is a sobbing mess and Zayn is ready to punch him. "What the fuck is happening?" he asks loudly, nearly freaking out.

Zayn still holds Louis against the lockers, "I was just letting this mute freak know how useless he is. What's it to you Styles?"

Harry's blood boils in anger at Zayn’s words. "Don't you ever dare to address him like that," he nearly screams as he pulls Zayn off of Louis. Zayn is clearly thrown off by what has happened. He had no idea Harry was somehow connected to Louis. Zayn shuffles away.

Meanwhile Louis sits in the hallway sobbing and shaking. He just keeps stuttering out the same sentences, "I'm a freak, I'm useless."

Harry kneels in front of him and takes him into his arms. "Zayn's the useless freak. Not you. You're a wonderful boy. Shush now, it’s okay. Everything's going to be alright," he keeps whispering in Louis' ear hoping that he will forget Zayn's mean words.

Louis feels the air building up and slipping away again. He is hyperventilating again. "Freak, useless, freak, useless." The only words that process through his brain right now. The only words he can speak. He barley notices Harry there because he is so far lost.

"Breath slowly, love. C'mon, you’re one of the most wonderful guys I have ever known." As Harry sees that Louis keeps shutting him out, he comes out with,” I like you Lou. You're not a useless freak, I like you."

Louis looks into his eyes with his own tear streaked eyes. "M'not a f-f-freak?"

Harry looks at Louis in the eyes and dries his tears with his shirtsleeves. "No, love. Of course you're not. You're just beautiful and sweet and the best guy I know," he tells him reassuringly.

"Y-Y-Your house, p-p-please? I-I w-w-want to g-go…" Louis trails off and holds his arms out wanting to be carried.

Harry picks him up without saying anything and carries him out and in his car again. He wants Louis to forget what just happened.

As soon as they are in the car Louis is crying again. He doesn't understand what he did wrong to Zayn. Why did Zayn want to hurt him? "Harry..." Louis whispers.

Harry turns to Louis as he begins to drive. "Yeah, love?" he asks as sweetly as he can.

"Thanks...” Louis tries to smile but he knows Harry can tell it’s a fake smile.

Harry stops the car in front of his house and holds Louis tightly to his chest. "C'mon, love. Let's do something cool," he says trying to cheer the boy up.

"Okay," Louis chokes out, trying to be brave.

As they enter the house Harry doesn't know what to do. How is he supposed to make Louis feel better? "What do you want to do, love?" he asks him.

Louis shrugs then runs over and hugs Harry. Harry hugs the smaller boy back, holding him tight against his chest for some minutes. "How about we just go upstairs, watch American Horror Story and cuddle on the bed?"

"Yes! C-Can w-we watch a-asylum?" Louis asks smiling eagerly.

Harry nods and carries him upstairs, throwing him gently on the bed. Then he grabs his computer and a few seconds later they're watching the first episode of Asylum.

Louis giggles at Harry and pecks him on the lips lovingly. Then blushes. "M-My Harry," he says then squeezes Harry affectionately

Harry squeezes Louis, pleased. "My Louis," he says lovingly, pecking him on the lips several times.

Louis shyly nuzzles his head into Harry's chest. "W-Wish I could st-st-stay here forever."

"Me too, love," he says kissing his head. They watch a couple of episodes and then they fall asleep, Louis' head on Harry's chest.


	4. beautiful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments I've gotten on this!! I think I've decided how I'm going to end it so that's good. Please keep leaving me comments.

Louis wakes up with a scream and tears streaming down his face. Harry nearly screams himself as he hears Louis. He opens his eyes immediately and holds the boy between his arms. "Louis, what's wrong? What happened?" he seems scared.

"I-I had a n-nightmare," he whimpers breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here. What was it about?" Harry can't really think of what kind of nightmare Louis could possibly have to be this scared.

"Z-Zayn was there...he was b-beating me up and y-y-you weren't a-around...” Louis sobs softly into Harry's chest.

Harry instantly feels guilty. It's his fault if Louis is scared of that. "Love, it's okay, I won't let it happen I promise. Zayn won't touch you," he tries to calm him down.

"P-P-Promise?" Louis hugs Harry's chest tighter.

Harry kisses Louis' head. "Promise," and he knows he means it. He will never leave Louis alone again.

Louis nuzzles into Harry further. "I-I sh-should go home and g-get ready for our d-d-date. I-If we're st-still doing that," he blushes.

"We are if you want to," Harry replies afraid that Louis doesn't want to go on a date with him anymore.

"I-I w-want to," he says shyly.

Harry smiles and hugs him, "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" He has some more things to prepare and then he'll be ready.

"O-Okay," he kisses Harry's cheek.

He leaves and drives himself home. When he gets home he tells his mom all about Harry. "..And he's taking me o-out t-tonight!" he says excitedly.

"That's wonderful, sweetie, have a good time," his mom says then goes back to washing the dishes.

"I may spend the n-night a-again..." he trails off.

"Alright honey."

He runs upstairs to his room and changes into a nice jumper and does his hair. He texts Harry his address and shortly after he hears the doorbell ring and runs downstairs to answer it. He opens the door with a smile plastered on his face. Harry stands in front of Louis with a major grin on his lips. He's wearing his favorite shirt, the blue one, along with his black jeans and boots, "Hey."

"Y-You look g-great," Louis blushes.

Harry nearly blushes and looks Louis up and down. The boy is truly handsome. "You too," he smirks as the boy's cheeks get redder. "So are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yes...” he says and shuts the front door of his house following Harry to his car.

The ride in the car is quiet. "Do you like Italian food?" Harry asks.

"Y-Yes," Louis smiles.

They drive another couple of minutes and then Harry parks in front of his favorite restaurant. They enter it and go to the table Harrys made a reservation for. "Would you like some wine, love?" he asks not sure whether Louis drinks alcohol or not. He knows he could since they are both eighteen.

Louis nods. It's then that he realizes it's going to be hard to order without talking. Usually people talk at restaurants but Louis has only been to a restaurant once or twice.

Harry can tell Louis is a little bit uncomfortable and thinks that maybe it's too soon for a date. He mentally slaps himself. A waiter brings them their menus and a bottle of wine. Harry sips slowly and looks at Louis. "What will you have?" he asks, hoping Louis will talk to him.

Louis points to a chicken quesadilla hoping Harry will tell the waiter for him. He's embarrassed about his stuttering.

Harry understands that Louis isn't going to talk to the waiter so he orders for the both of them, chicken quesadillas for Louis and macaroni for himself. "Will you talk to me?" he asks as the waiter goes away.

Louis smiles and nods nervously, "T-Tell me a-about y-your family."

Harry nods and smiles slightly even though it's not a happy topic. "Well, there's not much to say," he starts. "I'm an only child. My dad died when I was really young so I don't remember much about him," he pauses but then goes on. "My mum remarried a couple of years ago with this man, Robin, and suddenly changed," he sighs because it still hurts him even though he fakes indifference. "She was really caring before. But after she met and married Robin, she began to act differently. She didn't accept my choices in life anymore. It is Robin's fault. He doesn't like my tattoos and the way I am. They started to travel around the world and I was always left alone at home. It didn't bother me much since we argued all the time. Then my Nan died," his eyes water but he ignores it and takes another sip of his wine. "She left me the house. I moved there because I couldn't stand my mum and Robin anymore. And here I am," he smiles.

Louis reaches over the table and holds Harry's hand. He didn't know it would be such a sad topic for Harry. He frowns, "I'm s-sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I like it on my own." It's true, even though sometimes it gets a bit lonely, it's good to have the house to himself, "How about your family?"

"Well I-I have my mum and originally her and my dad were good together b-but then they d-divorced. For a while it was j-just me and my m-mum and my sisters so she mostly paid attention t-to them. A little while ago my m-mum remarried and n-now all she focuses on i-is him and my sisters. I-I spend most of m-my time alone in my room. I-I guess they c-can't find time to t-talk to a stuttering m-mess like me. Th-they th-think I'm mentally retarded or something j-just because I-I stutter. Th-they think I'm u-u-useless...” Louis shutters at the word. He frowns thinking that his life is kind of sad and lonely.

Harry grips Louis' hand, "They don't even know what they're missing. I'm here, okay? And if you feel alone you can always come to mine, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah I will..." Louis trails off, he feels happy to have Harry around.

Their meals are brought and they start eating in silence, "Do you like it?"

Louis nods as he finishes up, "C-Could I stay over tonight?"

"Sure, that was my plan," he tells him. They finish their meals and Harry quickly pays before going to the car again. "Are you ready for the real date?" he asks Louis as they both enter the car.

"There's m-more?" he asks, shocked.

"Sure. I mean, the restaurant was nothing," Harry says shrugging. He's going to take Louis to the most amazing place he knows.

"I-I'm excited," Louis smiles getting back in the car.

They drive in silence once again but this time it's comfortable. They arrive at the worst part of the city with buildings falling to pieces and a few factories. Harry turns off the engine and looks at Louis, "We're here."

"O-Oh this is interesting..." Louis trails off.

Harry chuckles amused at Louis' expression. "C'mon, I need you to see something," he says and quickly exits his car. Louis follows him and they walk to a dark building. Harry goes inside and grabs Louis' hand to drag him inside. They can't see anything but stairs. They start to climb them and it takes a few minutes to arrive at the top.

"R-Right b-because dragging me into a d-dark abandoned building doesn't scream rape a-at all," Louis giggles.

Harry laughs hard since it's the first time he’s heard Louis make a joke. "Oh c'mon don't think so badly of me," he says jokingly while they keep climbing the stairs. When Harry stops he turns to see Louis that is slightly panting. "Okay, we're at my favorite place in the world," he says and he drags him forward where there's light. They're now at the top of the building where pillows and blankets are pulled together and form a couch and there's also a bottle of wine with two glasses and a CD player. The most amazing thing, though, is the view. They can actually see the whole city by night from there.

"Oh my g-god, Harry," he hugs him tightly and kisses him. "This is amazing. Y-You d-did all this?"

"Yeah. It's all for you," he prepared it all when Louis went home. It's the first time he has brought someone up here and he's glad it's Louis. He kisses him back and drags him to the couch. "Would you like some wine?" he asks as he puts in his Ed Sheeran CD.

"Y-Yes," he sits on the blanket.

Harry gives him a glass full of wine and they stay for a bit like that, staring at each other. "You're beautiful," Harry tells him.

Louis straddles Harry and pecks his lips, getting a boost of courage as the alcohol takes effect. "Y-You're beautiful too."

Harry is pleased as Louis seems like he's loosening up, "Lou...Will you be my boyfriend?" It seems the best moment to ask, since they're looking into each other’s eyes. He knows they're a thing and kind of exclusive since they went on a date but he wants to make it official.

"Yes," Louis smiles overjoyed.

Harry cups his cheeks and leans in. He kisses him fiercely, asking for access with his tongue. Louis grins into the kiss and allows Harry's tongue to enter his mouth. Harry enters Louis’ mouth and explores it for a couple of minutes till they're both out of breath. He pulls back and starts nibbling at Louis' neck. Louis moans as Harry nibbles the sweet spot of his neck. The moans Louis is letting slip out of his mouth arouse Harry. He feels his hard on growing bigger over Louis. Louis smirks to himself as he feels Harry's hard on and then he feels himself grow hard in his suddenly too tight jeans. Harry lets out a moan feeling Louis’ hard. He slowly thrusts forward rubbing their erections together. Louis throws his head back and moans grinding into Harry's hard on. Harry speeds up his movements feeling himself hard as a rock. His hands begin roaming Louis' back and then under his jumper. Louis grinds as hard as he can eager to release with Harry. Their movements become erratic as they both approach the edge. Harry thrusts hard one last time before he's coming in his boxers, Louis quickly following him. Louis lets out one last high pitched moan and catches his breath then lays on Harry's chest. Harry holds Louis and caresses his hair. He is pleased the boy let himself go because he feels like they both needed it.

"Harry..." Louis yawns. "T-Tired."

Harry chuckles and stands up, Louis still in his arms. "Would you like for me to carry you downstairs to the car?" he asks.

"Y-Yes p-please," Louis whispers.

Harry carries him down the stairs managing to not let him fall. As they arrive at the car he realizes Louis is fast asleep. He puts him down in the passenger seat gently and enters the car to drive them both home.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Harry half-whispers as Louis is not going to hear him anyway since he's already fast asleep again. Louis stirs in his sleep, dreaming about Harry.

As soon as they're home, Harry gently picks Louis up and carries him to his bed. Then he changes into his pajamas pants and lays down beside him. He spoons him before falling asleep and thinking about how happy he is right now.


	5. perfection

The next morning Harry wakes up with a light weight on his chest. He looks down and sees Louis completely on top of him, still asleep. He can't help but feel slightly aroused since well, it's Louis. Louis wiggles in his sleep. His eyes slowly flutter open and he blushes deeply when he realizes he’s completely on top of Harry. He yawns and nuzzles into his chest. "M-Morning," he smiles.

"Good morning, love" he says back smiling sweetly. "You slept well?" he can't help but grin slightly.

"Yes," he squeaks. "D-Do you want me to get o-off of y-you?" he asks embarrassed.

"Only if you're not comfortable with it...” he says, thinking that Louis might be too embarrassed to stay like this. He adds, "I like you on top of me, I bet you can tell." He smirks wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"I-I," he blushes and giggles nervously.“I'm…comfortable," he grins and grinds lightly.

Harry's boner hardens as Louis grinds. He suddenly pulls the boy's face in and kisses his lips lightly, grinding back. Louis moans lowly and grinds harder. He realizes they're moving pretty fast but he doesn't mind. He feels like he's waited his whole life for Harry. Harry grabs Louis' arse in order to make their movements more accurate. Louis leans in and bites Harry's neck then grinds as quickly as he can. "Harry...” he groans as he cums in his boxers. He allows Harry to grind against him until he cums. After they both have cum, they remain on top of the one another gasping for air. When Harry gets some air and is actually able to breathe again, he proudly kisses Louis' slightly sweaty forehead.

Louis wants to say what they're both thinking. He wants to say he loves Harry. He knows it's too soon. It’s true though. He thinks he fell in love the first time Harry spoke to him. He nuzzles close to Harry again despite the fact that he needs to change his boxers. He rolls off and takes a deep breath blushing, "C-Can I wear a pair of your b-boxers?"

"Sure, love. Seems like we both need a shower too...” he laughs and sits up. He looks at Louis and their eyes remain intertwined for what seems an eternity. He already feels love for the boy next to him. He's always known that he was special and now he can't even believe that this boy is his, he just feels lucky.

"I'm g-going to sh-shower," he says and kisses Harry's forehead.

He gets up and showers quickly eager to get back to his boyfriend. He turns off the shower, shivers, and grabs a towel, wrapping it around himself and walking back into the bedroom.

Harry is stunned. Louis' body is the sexiest body he's ever seen. He is always hidden under those oversized jumpers and Harry had no idea he was _that_ fit. The drops of water running down his chest and hiding behind the towel are teasing Harry to the point he wishes the towel would disappear, "Louis, you're so handsome."

"Thanks...” he giggles. He's comfortable with his body so with his back facing Harry he simply lets the towel fall to the bedroom floor and slips on a pair of Harry's boxers. Harry's mouth opens widely the second Louis lets the towel fall to the floor. He can't help but stare at his round bum. He'd really like to stand up and grab it, feel the bare skin under his hand. Louis covers it in a moment and Harry comes out of his trance. "I need to shower," he says running to the bathroom before risking another erection. Louis blushes deeply as Harry rushes to the bathroom. He runs downstairs wanting to cook them breakfast. A few minutes later he is frowning at burnt pancakes.

When Harry finishes his shower and gets out of the bathroom, he's met with smell of something burnt. He worries and runs downstairs completely naked. Louis blushes when he sees Harry completely naked. He can't help but stare and bites his lip, "S-Sorry I'm not a great cook b-but I tried...”

Harry realizes that Louis has tried to make them breakfast. He smiles endeared and just looks at Louis with fondness in his eyes, "I really appreciate it, love." He steps forward to hug Louis but stops as he suddenly becomes aware of his nudity. "Oh, um, I'm sorry," he says looking down embarrassed.

"I-It’s okay, don't be embarrassed. Your body is amazing," Louis smiles and looks down at the floor. "G-Go get dressed then m-maybe you can c-cook better p-pancakes."

Harry chuckles and goes back upstairs. He chooses dark skinny jeans and a red jumper and then he's downstairs again. He walks into the kitchen and without a word he goes to Louis and just kisses him. He licks into his mouth and their tongues meet. Louis gasps into Harry's mouth surprised but then kisses him back. He pulls back and hugs Harry. "I-I," he smiles blushing. Harry holds him but then pulls away.

"What?" he asks.

"N-Nevermind," he turns around.

Harry knows that Louis isn't ready to say what he wants so he doesn't push too much. "You know you can tell me," he randomly says, hugging him from behind. He places his head on Louis' shoulder and waits. He knows that Louis will tell him as soon as he's ready, but he still hopes he will tell him now.

He gets nervous and fidgets with the sleeves of the jumper he borrowed from Harry, "I-It’s too soon...”

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me...I can wait," he smiles and pecks his cheek. He kind of imagines what Louis was going to say because it's all he's thinking about lately. He doesn't want to say it first because he doesn't want to rush things and make Louis feel obliged to say it back. So he'll wait.

"Thanks...” he says, happy that Harry understands. Louis loves Harry, he knows he does but he can't bring himself to say it just yet. "C-Could you make some pancakes?" Louis smiles lovingly.

"Sure love," he says and breaks the hug to go cook something edible.

"Yay!" Louis smiles. "I-I love pancakes."


End file.
